vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thaal Sinestro (Post-Crisis)
Statistics: Tier: 5-A/4-C Name: Thaal SInestro Origins: DC Comics Gender: '''Male '''Age: 40 Classification: Human, Intergalactic police officer Destructive Capacity: Likely Large Planet/Star Level+ by power-scaling from Hal Jordan. Range: At least Solar System Level range (around 40 AUs) Speed: Massively FTL (can cross the universe in a matter of hours) Lifting Strength: Presumably Class T+ or higher Striking Power: Presumably Class XKJ+ or higher Durability: Base durability is around planet level, with reinforced forcefields Lanterns can survive much more, including traveling through black holes. Stamina: Massively enhanced superhuman Standard Equipment: GL Ring, GL Power Battery (which is used to recharge the ring and is stored in another dimension, however they usually don't carry it around with them) Intelligence: High Powers and Abilities: Sinestro generally wields a Yellow Lantern Power Ring which enables him to accomplish a variety of effects. The Yellow Lantern Ring allows Sinestro to manipulate its energies by his ability to control and instill great fear in others. The Yellow Lantern Ring gives Sinestro the following abilities: * Animating: A Yellow Lantern can will things to move how he wants. * Communicator: The ring can act as a personal communicator between Yellow Lanterns. They have also been seen connected to telephones. * Costumes: The wearer of the ring may create any costume they choose, based on their personal preferences, whenever they choose. The ring projects the costume over any clothes already worn at the time. * Energy Projection: The rings can also project beams, form protective bubbles and force fields, and fire destructive blasts. Sometimes, depending on the wearer, the beams and blasts make sounds.Kilowog's ring is one such example of blasts making sounds. * Energy Constructs: The rings can construct anything the wearer can imagine from hard-light energy, as long as they are willing to make it. The more focused the wearer is, the more complex and intricate these things can be. The constructs can even be so complex as to form working machines, computers, and even people. * Flight: The ring allows the wearer to fly in atmosphere or in space, and can achieve incredible speeds, moving from planet to planet in a matter of hours. * Wormhole/Warps: The ring can open wormholes to cut down on distance. * Sub-routines: The power rings have inner programmings or mechanisms which can executed without the users permission. One such sub-routine is the autoshield. This shield automatically protects a wielder from external harm and has been proven to be capable of protecting the wielder from planetary level attacks. Weaknesses Mental Incapacitation: The ring cannot be wielded correctly if the wearer is under the influence of drugs or if there is an involvement of neural interference. Arrogance: Although according to him his actions are good Sinestro has always been shown to have a rather arrogant attitude that in the past has led to his demise in a number of different situations. Category:DC Comics Category:Characters Category:Lantern Corps Category:Male Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4